


Good

by Abiggaynerd



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiggaynerd/pseuds/Abiggaynerd
Summary: Wilson is good.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Good

Wilson was unequivocally, down to the marrow of his bones, good. This was a fact. 

Wilson was naive, frighteningly so. It took only a second for Wilson to be assured of Maxwell’s good intentions, despite the fact that a stranger knew his name and was speaking to him through a radio. All Maxwell had to do was show an interest in Wilson’s science, and, starved for attention, Wilson ate up every word from the palm of his hand. 

“I’m not sure I want to fall for that a second time,” Wilson said, when he came across the door in his world. He immediately went through it.

Wilson was an angel, if a fallen one. If he happened upon a skeleton, he would remark “Better him than me” (even though it usually was his own skeleton.) If he found a graveyard, he dug it up without a moments hesitation. Despite how quickly he would dig up the graves, it still bothered him, enough to give him a hit to his sanity- what a funny, contradictory man.

“I hate you,” he would say, to Maxwell, reasonably. 

Wilson turned off the endless ragtime, when he stepped into the throne room. He stared at Maxwell with tired eyes. 

“That doesn’t look comfortable.” 

It wasn’t. 

Wilson died, a moment later, to a shadow monster. Endless darkness was too much for him. The ragtime started up again. 

Wilson was an angel. His miner hat his halo. 

He came back a second time. Maxwell hadn’t expected that. He turned off the music, again. 

Wilson was quicker, this time. Slamming the key in the keyhole. 

Maxwell stood up, joyously, and died. Finally. 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t really died, but he was out, and that was all that mattered. 

Wilson was too forgiving. 

Attacking Maxwell on sight was something Maxwell understood- it was easy. Understandable. Maxwell slapped back, until the fire was nearly out and Wilson scrambled to relight it. 

Wilson offered him food. 

Wilson was a strange little man. 

Wilson was naive. Maxwell merely had to ask, and Wilson was cheerfully building a portal with him again. Wilson was apparently not the kind to learn from his mistakes. 

Building the portal was easier with him, regardless. 

Wilson was cheerful, now. He seemed pleased to have Maxwell around, for some reason. He chattered on about the portal or whatever sciencey thing came into his head, constantly. 

He continued feeding Maxwell. 

The portal was finished. Charlie laughed in Maxwell’s face. Maxwell supposed he deserved that. 

“Stop!” Wilson said, to the other survivors. “Don’t hurt him!” 

That was a surprise. 

Maxwell watched in shock as Wilson plead his case, insisting Maxwell was no longer the nightmare king.

“Look, just don’t hurt him, and we’ll go somewhere else,” Wilson said. As in, he was planning on going with Maxwell. Wilson, upon seeing new people for the first time in eons, said he was going to leave to stay with Maxwell. 

Eventually, the survivors and Wilson struck up a deal, that they would all live together under the condition that if Maxwell hurt any single one of the others, he was out. 

Maxwell was still reeling that Wilson had defended him. 

Wilson was good. Wilson loved people, and tried too hard to help. Wilson defended and protected and did not care if they did not deserve it. Wilson cared, deeply, too much, about everything. 

“You should hate me,” Maxwell said.

“I don’t hate you,” Wilson said, softly. 

Maxwell could not figure out why.

Wilson was good.


End file.
